Realies
by Eutectic Lytic
Summary: "Ils savent tous les deux qu'ils sont des monstres. Un réticent. Un autre, qui aimerait juste s'en soulager, de ne plus être seul. Réalise" Titre de marde, fic de marde, résumé de marde, encore un truc retrouvé par hasard.
1. La première

Bon voilà je me ramène dans le fandom durarara de-nouveau, m'enfin, c'est pas pour raconter des trucs joyeux. C'est encore un truc qui traînait depuis ouah, un an au moins, j'ai fais trois petites parties, toutes comportant trente lignes – dans une certaine mesure. Bref, pour passer le temps, voilà la première. Enjoy.

Savoir qui suis-je sans le savoir...

Quelle heure est-il ?

Il a peur. Peur. Il a peur de tout. De s'ennuyer, de la solitude, de l'amour, de la haine, du sang, de voir il a peur de tout. Il a peur de perdre, de la mort. Il a peur de se faire rattraper. Mais il court, court encore, intouchable, indestructible, invisible. Il continue de courir, de fuir, car il a peur. Il joue, joue encore, toujours, mais a peur de l'ennui, il a peur de perdre son jeu, sa vie, mais joue, il continue. Il est seul, mais joue, avec ce qu'il a, ce qu'il obtient. Il peut jouer avec tout, il aime, il peut faire ce qu'il veut, il aime, mais seulement, quelqu'un détruit ses pions, les renverse avec sa voix déchirant le ciel, la terre, les mers, avec sa force, il brise ce qui lui reste, pour que tout tombe en cendres et glisse de ses mains. Comme un sablier. Il a peur du temps que cela prendrait de vivre en perdant. Il a peur. Son obstacle, le seul, il le déteste. Le seul qu'il ne peut contrôler, le seul qu'il ne connaît pas. Il a peur de son ennemi. Car son ennemi... le connaît mieux que lui. Il a peur de se faire toucher, alors il fuit, toujours. Il coule comme un grain de sable entre les roches, il court.

La seule chose qu'il ne laisse couler.. c'est la vie.

Il veut tout, il a tout, mais il lui manque une pièce, capable de tout changer, de le faire perdre. Il a peur d'un pion qui, pourtant, pourrait le mettre échec et mat. Alors il l'évite, le provoque, mais s'échappe toujours, il continue, tel un fluide intouchable, sans consistance, il fuit, il a peur. Lui, toujours rattaché à l'être qu'il déteste. Il aime les humains. Mais il le déteste. Il n'est pas humain, il le devine, il sait tout - mieux que lui, ça l'énerve, il fuit sa peur, il la redoute, il en a peur. Alors il continue. De courir. A travers ce quartier qui aurait pu lui appartenir, si son odeur ne polluait pas son rival. Jouer, déplacer les pions, brûler l'espoir, brûler les sentiments, la sensibilité, tout détruire, reconstruire, rejouer. Encore, jusqu'à épuisement. Mais comment jouer si un parasite vient vous déranger, vous faire sortir, vous faire lever l'arme, alors que jamais, jamais vous ne sortiez, par peur de l'air, par peur du ciel, par peur des regards, par peur de la solitude, de la haine de l'amour ?

Par peur.

Que faire ?

Courir. Loin, ne jamais s'arrêter. Mais ne pas tuer. Car il le sait.

La seule personne qui aurait le droit de le tuer-

La seule personne qui aurait le droit de le toucher-

Sentir, aimer, haïr, la seule personne capable de jouer avec lui, oh la seule.

_Shizu-chan. Je te déteste, de tout mon cœur._

« Mais maintenant, il est trop tôt. »


	2. La deuxième

Here we go. Le deuxième.

Finalement

Peut-être que..

Izaya n'aimait que les bruits qui courraient, il aimait les ragots, les histoires non fondées. Il aimait les gens, purs, les gens qui marchaient dans les rues du quartier qu'il pensait manipuler, retenir, contrôler. Il aimait l'innocence et la niaiserie qui, chaque jour, lui apportait un nouveau moyen de se divertir. Dévêtir, déconstruire. Il aimait l'humanité, leurs façons si semblables de chercher la liberté, inexistante, il aimait les voir s'entraider, s'entre-tuer, se débattre. Ils se tortillaient, comme des asticots, ils s'agitaient et recherchaient la paix. Mais lui venait les embêter, les conduire à la vérité, qui emprisonne, qui détruit, la réalité qui coupe, détruit le rêve. Il aimait tant taquiner. Il manipulait le monde, le dessinait à sa façon, oui, le façonnait.

Mais il y avait une chose qui l'écœurait, qui l'insupportait chez les humains c'était les choses qu'ils pensaient, sans les dire. Les choses qu'ils savaient mais qu'il ne savait pas. Il essayait bien de le deviner, il essayait bien de lire en eux. Il haïssait le silence. Il voulait tout entendre. Il détestait les pensées qu'on ne lui avait jamais dites, les pensées qu'il ne manipulait pas.

Il ne comprenait pas les humains comment était-il possible d'aimer ? De s'attacher ? D'haïr ? D'exprimer ? Il ne les comprenait pas, jouait avec son incompréhension, pour toujours savoir plus. Il aimait les humains. Car il les amusait. Pourtant il ne les aimait pas, chacun d'eux était pitoyable, il n'aimait que les conduire au bord du gouffre, les pousser à bout, les tuer à petit feu. Il n'aimait que ça. Pourtant, il y a un humain. Qu'il détestait, aimait, qu'il désirait, un seul qu'il voulait faire disparaître tant ses sentiments envers lui étaient humainement pathétiques. Il se disait que, peut-être que lui aussi en était un. Jamais il ne l'aurait accepter. Après tout. Il était seul. A quoi cela sert-il de s'amouracher ? Il resterait seul. Il continuerait de compter les secondes et les heures à construire indéfiniment. Il est tard, tôt, le temps s'arrête, chaque minute semblable à la première la seconde puis la troisième. Le ciel se noirci, les nuages lourds se serrent, s'entrechoquent, noirs de colères, noirs de sensations, noirs de peur. Puis, doucement, ils saignent, mouillent la vie, les rues, l'assombrissent, doucement, ils les conduit vers les ténèbres, les noyant dans un désespoir plus intense chaque fois, chaque gouttes le ciel pleure. Il ne sera jamais bleu. Toutes les imperfections s'emmêlent. Il ne sait pas tout, il voudrait être parfait, il voudrait savoir le pourquoi, le comment, qui, où. A quel moment ? Toutes les secondes sont semblables. Pourtant le bruit, le son, tout passe dans cette ville, qui sourit aux heureux et qui pleure aux malheureux. La ville qui vit. Elle saigne de défauts. Sa couleur nacre tel un corbeau-

Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Qu'est-ce que la ville pense ?

Elle sait mieux que tout.

« Izaya est un être capable d'aimer. »


	3. La dernière

Bon voilà le dernier. Je sais que beaucoup sont perturbés par la fin alors j'expliquerai un peu plus tard.

Cela tombe bien...

Tu n'es pas non plus humain, Izaya-kun.

Ah, Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan. Sais-tu combien il m'es difficile de lutter contre l'envie de te mordre, de te tuer un peu, de faire de toi mon objet.. ? Oui, je sais. J'aurais pu t'avoir. J'aurais pu faire de toi le roi de mon jeu. J'aurais pu te contrôler, comme je l'ai fait avec tous mes humains chéris. La différence, Shizu-chan, c'est que tu n'es pas humain Comment oses-tu leur faire du mal ? Tu sais à quel point mon amour pour eux est grand. Non, je n'essaie pas de me convaincre. Tu sais que tu as une force surnaturelle. Mais tu déteste la violence.. ? N'est-ce pas non plus une façon de te convaincre ? Ah, Shizu-chan, tu m'amuses. Tu sais, j'ai entendu beaucoup de rumeurs. Non, tu as raison J'entends tout. Arrête de te cacher. Je te vois, je vois tout, je suis puissant, tu le sais ? Comment ça ? Tu l'es plus ? Oui, pour réussir à me faire douter deux instants encore. Mais tu sais moins de choses que moi. Je sais tout. Quoi ? Non, c'est vrai je ne te connais pas. Mais assez pour te conduire là où je le veux. Je me perçois ? Percevoir ou percevoir ? Je vois, je regarde, je ne suis pas en train de me convaincre, non, encore une fois. Comment ça je tourne en rond ? Non, tant de choses me sont encore inconnues ! Je dois toutes les connaître, je dois tout savoir, sur tout, la ville mais pas maintenant. Car ce serait gâcher un jeu. Il est infini. Tu me demandes pourquoi est-ce que je le veux autant ? Mais parce-que mes humains ont besoin de moi, je sais très bien qu'ils ne peuvent se passer de moi. Je suis indispensable. Ils ouvrent les yeux, et tombent. C'est amusant. Oui, je sais, tu cours, et je ne peux te rattraper or, c'est toi qui désire me rattraper. Moi je ne fais que courir car tu me poursuis. Tu es vraiment intéressant. J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre de toi. Ce que je fais là, entre tes doigts ? Je vais peut-être mourir. Pourquoi je souris ? Mais car je suis content. Je n'ai jamais été triste. Ah bon ? Je pleure ? Peut-être, si tu le dis. Je te l'ai dis j'ai eu du mal à retenir mon envie. C'est ça Je te déteste. Tu n'es pas comme les humains. C'est vraiment étrange, tu es si captivant, pourtant. Là, c'est vrai : il aurait fallu que je me connaisse avant. Mais savoir que je puis utiliser des parcelles de mon inconscience encore inconnues.. Je préfère ne pas me connaître. Tu sais... Tu es un monstre. Tu es horrible. Je te hais. Pourquoi ? Après tout, c'est vrai, tu me fascine, bien plus encore que l'espère humaine. Oui, je ne suis pas non plus humain. J'ai peur que tu me comprenne. Oui, j'ai peur. De connaître mes peurs... Me faire tuer étranglé par ce qui m'ébahis ou mourir de mes propres mains ? Passe moi mon couteau. Maintenant, tu va être seul. Comme je l'ai toujours été.. J'aurais pu ne plus l'être.. Je te déteste.

_Je te déteste._

« Tu sais, un monstre ne peut pas donner naissance à un humain. »

Donc, que ce soit un peu plus clair. La dernière phrase est dite par Izaya qui d'un certain côté, menace Shizuo de ne jamais avoir de progéniture.

Pour cette cause, étant donné qu'il se qualifie plus de monstre que d'humain, il sous-entend que Shizuo ne vivra jamais heureux sans lui. Si vous voyez autre chose, allez-y.


End file.
